Protecting Her
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: I know I'm not the only one that has noticed the way Helo and Roslin are drawn towards one another. Laura is accidentally beaten by Adama, Helo takes care of her. AU, obviously.


A man of dignity, a man of strength, he was always taught to be. His mother a feeble housewife. His father a drunken factory worker who oftentimes would come home only to criticize his wife. Karl would watch and know he would never be his father.

He looks in the mirror, slowly shaving his jaw. Completing the area under his ears, he hears a soft rap at the door. He was used to this. It happened often. He glances to his sleeping wife and daughter, slowly moving to open the hatch. He closes it behind him speaking without even looking at who he knew was before him, "Yes, Madam President?"

Laura stands before him, battered face, busted lip, "Did I wake you?" Her voice quiet. Helo glances up, noticing her face in shock, "Ma'am, what happened?" His hand moves to the only part of her face not bruised. She swallows, leaning into his strong, welcoming arms, "It was a dream…a mistake. He thought I was Saul Tigh and-"

"It doesn't matter." He holds her close, wanting, needing to take care of her, "Come with me. I know a place." He almost lifts her up, but is sure not to draw too much attention to themselves. He leads her to a very rarely used storage locker. Sure to seal the hatch behind them, Karl carefully lifts her onto a table in the room, using his already wet towel from his shoulder to wipe the dying blood from her face. "Thank you," Laura watches him carefully. He nods, "I serve at the pleasure of the President."

"My misdeeds against you and your family far outweigh the positives." She swallows. "That isn't true," He retrieves a cold piece of spare metal close to them, "It's clean, hold it against that." He motions to the side of her face before he continues speaking, "I won't lie, at first I was angry as hell when I discovered what you did. As I watched her grow and learn, I understood your reasons…and I thank you for keeping her safe…for putting your life before hers." Laura smiles ever so slightly, "I thought it was for the best. I'm happy…ecstatic that Sharron proved me wrong."

Helo watches her, checking under the metal carefully, "Could have told us in the beginning. We would have understood." She shakes her head, "You wouldn't have. I thought she'd be like the one you all called Boomer. She may have hurt the child and I couldn't risk that for anything. I didn't know what her reaction would be."

"I understand. You don't have to explain." He glances around the room for something cold again, "That feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you." Laura leans to him, taking the towel from his shoulder and wipes the shaving cream that was still on his face. Karl grins, "Thank you, ma'am." He looks at her, seeing the fear and uncertainly like he saw in his mother when this happened to her so long ago. Impulsively, he leans to her, carefully kissing her split lip. Her eyes are closed as he pulls away, "I think I needed that." She whispers.

"I think you did too." He hops onto the table, next to her, crossing his arms, "Just don't tell Athena." Lowering the piece of metal, she touches his large, muscular arm, "I won't if you don't tell the Admiral." He swallows, feeling something for her. Something more than a President and pilot would usually feel, "He touches you again and he'll have to deal with me. And considering he took a beating from Tyrol during the last dance…"

She smirks, never having someone want to defend her honor so much, "Do it again." Something inside her loved this. Loved the romance and the night in shining armor feeling. Helo kisses her deeper, his arm pulling her close and holding her, "Am I hurting you?" He was like a frightened school boy, doing something taboo, "You deserve to be happy, not afraid."

"I am." Her hands on either side of his strong jaw, "That isn't possible." He didn't think of her as his mother, but just the thought of her being beaten and him saving her and caring for her. He would take care of Laura too, any way he knew he could.


End file.
